


Sleeping Arrangements

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Leader line, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: In the middle of the night, Seungcheol and Soonyoung find themselves on the floor, their boyfriend still asleep in their bed.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Jihoon sighed happily as he laid down in his bed. He’d been working in his studio all day, and he was thrilled to be done. Maybe the song wasn’t done, but he sure was.

He scooted towards the middle and grinned happily as his boyfriends joined him in bed. Seungcheol lay on his left, while Soonyoung lay on his right side. They slept like that every night, the two larger boys enveloping their small boyfriend as they slept.

Jihoon always felt safe in their arms, as if nothing could hurt him. They also made him feel warm. For whatever reason, (“It’s because you’re tiny!” Soonyoung would interject.) Jihoon was always cold. He wouldn’t be caught dead without a jacket, otherwise he would freeze to death.

But when Jihoon was cuddled in between Seungcheol and Soonyoung, he’d never felt warmer in his life. If he was honest, there was no place he’d rather rather fall asleep than between his two favorite boys.

So when he woke up cold alone, he was very confused. He panicked slightly until he heard a groan from the floor on his right. He crawled over and looked down to see Soonyoung staring up at him from the floor.

“What the heck Hoonie? Do you get like, super strength at night? How did you manage to push me off the bed?”

Before Jihoon could answer, a groan sounded out from the other side of the bed. Soonyoung’s jaw dropped when he heard the sound.

“Did you knock Cheollie off too? How?”

Jihoon could only shrug, just as confused, before he crawled over to the other side and looked over the edge. He met the stare of a very confused Seungcheol.

“Baby, why am I on the floor?”

His voice was thick with sleep, but the endearment still caused Jihoon to flush red. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I may or may not have accidentally pushed you and Soonie off of the bed.”

The bed dipped behind him as Soonyoung climbed back onto the bed. He crawled up to Jihoon, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked down at Seungcheol.

“I think he’s been hiding super strength from us the whole time hyung.”

Jihoon pushed Soonyoung off his shoulder and began to slap at him, though they weren’t very effective since his limbs were still heavy with sleep. Soonyoung only laughed as Jihoon climbed on top of him, still slapping sleepily at his chest.

Soonyoung turned his head towards Seungcheol as he got back on the bed. He allowed Jihoon to keep “fighting” him as he spoke to Seungcheol.

“I think he pushed us off because he secretly hates us. Do you hate us Hoonie?”

Jihoon stopped slapping Soonyoung and pouted down at him. “Maybe if you hadn’t forgotten my kisses tonight, I wouldn’t subconsciously hate you.”

Seungcheol laughed as he pulled the pouting Jihoon off of Soonyoung and into his arms. “Baby, you fell asleep before we could give you your kisses.”

Jihoon blushed, “Oh, right.”

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon as he sat up, “But we can give you your kisses now.”

Soonyoung lunged at Jihoon as he and Seungcheol pressed kisses all over his face. Jihoon laughed and squirmed in their hold, cheeks burning a bright red.

He stopped squirming when Soonyoung captured his lips in a deep kiss. He relaxed into the touch, mind emptying as they kissed. He only just barely registered when Soonyoung left him, Seungcheol quickly taking his place. He kissed him slowly for a few minutes, and Jihoon could feel himself starting to fall back asleep.

“Good night baby~”

“Don’t push us off this time, okay Hoonie?”

He could only giggle quietly in response, once again falling asleep in the arms of the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
